


Ways to Relax the Firelord

by Marvelgirl1701



Series: Zutara Week 2017 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Iroh and Toph Schemes, Sparring, Steamy, Zutara Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgirl1701/pseuds/Marvelgirl1701
Summary: Being the Firelord is no easy task, but that doesn't mean Zuko has to handle it on his own! After finding Zuko throughly overwhelmed in his duties, Katara does everything in her power to just try to get the Firelord to relax.Day three of Zutara Week: Steamy





	Ways to Relax the Firelord

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! Posted this one on time. When first thinking of this prompt, I was bombarded with many ideas. This is just the first ;)

Katara is beyond worried at this point, anxiously pacing around her small room, the lull of the ship on the ocean not enough to calm her nerves. _ Oh I hope Zuko is okay! _ She thinks to herself as she continues her pacing. 

Her last visit to Ba Sing Se was marked bittersweet. Though she loved being able to see Iroh once more and drink some good tea, she found him slightly distraught, making her feel distraught. Finally having enough of his sad eyes, she confronted him about it.

“Oh, it is nothing, young Katara,” Iroh began, his voice obviously betraying his true feelings. “I am just worried about my nephew.”

This perked Katara’s interests. From Zuko’s letters to her, he seemed fine, but he never talked about his work to her. If anything, he only wished to talk about her life in the Southern Water Tribe or various visits to other places. He had been there with his words to give wisdom and comfort after her split with Aang and she’s felt a stronger bond with him ever since. What could be ailing the strong Firelord that she didn’t know about?

“What’s wrong with Zuko?”

Iroh had glanced behind his shoulder, as if looking for some sort of Dai Li agent who would listen in on his private conversation in the back of his tea shop.

“Well my nephew told me not to tell…” Iroh studied Katara for a moment, then broke into a large grin. “But I think you can help him.”

He took a long sip of tea, leaving Katara waiting in anticipation. 

“Zuko is stressed.”

Katara raised her eyebrow.  _ That’s it? _ Iroh takes in Katara’s expression and shakes his head.

“You misinterpret. Zuko has run himself to the ground ever since Mai left a few months ago. The guards I have posted to watch him have informed me that he doesn’t leave his study, except to go to the bathroom. He lives in his paperwork and ignores his own basic needs. I fear he may even be depressed.”

Iroh takes the opportunity to grasp Katara’s hand.

“Please, Katara. I am afraid my nephew will run himself into the ground, killed by his own stubbornness! You must help him before it is too late and the country is without a Firelord.”

Katara’s eyes had widened at the severity of the situation and immediately set out to pack her things, cutting her vacation short to spend more valuable time in the Fire Palace. 

She missed Iroh’s secret, slightly devious smile and left before he had called up his partner in crime, the blind bandit herself, informing Toph of the newest development of their schemes.

So, that is how Katara finds herself trapped on the fastest ship in the Fire Nation, praying to Agni, Tui and La that she wasn’t too late. Closing her eyes, she senses the ship coming to a stop and she grabs her bag, quickly rushing out of her cabin and out into the deck. She wastes no time in waiting for them to dock, leaping from the boat and bending the water to hold her weight across to the land. A startled servant stares at her and she easily recognizes his slightly fancier attire as a member of the royal help. 

“I’m here to see Firelord Zuko,” she announces, blue eyes shining threateningly.

The servant gulps.

“T-the Firelord was not expecting you,” he manages to stutter out.

“Too bad!” Katara huffs, swinging her bag on her shoulder and walking towards the palace.

The servant tries to step in front of her.

“Please, Lady Katara. The Firelord is extremely busy with the new treaty with Ba Sing Se and cannot be interrupted.”

Katara simply walks around the servant without slowing her pace, her face clouded like a brewing storm.

“Don’t care.”

The servant struggles to maintain her quickened pace as she reaches the main entrance. The guards look at her questioningly. She stares at them, blue eyes sparking and hands at her hip.  _ Try me _ her gaze screams. Immediately, they recognize her and bow their heads, letting her pass. The servant takes her arm as she walks through the halls, trying to remember where Zuko’s study was located.

“The Firelord specifically said no one may interrupt him!” the servant says desperately and Katara shakes off the hand, grinning triumphantly as she locates the door.

The servant cringes as she raises her hand to knock, sinking in on himself further and further at every bang she makes on the door. All Katara hears in response is grumpy grumbles and she knows she’s reached the right place. She easily bends an ice key to unlock the door and sends it flying open. Zuko jumps as the wooden, fireproof door hits the wall.

“I thought I said, no interruptions,” he growls, not even lifting his head from the piles of paperwork that surrounds him.

The servant lets out a squeak of fear, but Katara just continues to grin, glad to see her friend in a much better state than she imagined. Sure half his hair had fallen out of his topknot and into his face and a large bag hangs from his good eye, but one glance at his muscular form tells her he still is in health condition. 

“Sorry, Zuko, but I don’t take no for an answer.”

Zuko jerks his head up from the paper he was signing and his scowl turns into a full-blown smile. He gets up from his desk and opens his arms. Katara closes the distance and crushes him to her in a tight hug.  _ La, he’s gotten taller! _ Zuko pulls away to get a good look at his friend then pulls back to him again.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Zuko says in her hair, softly kissing the crown of her head. “What has it been? Two years since I’ve seen you in person? And my have you grown!”

Katara colors in surprise and when she looks up, forehead scratching his unruly stubble, she remembers her mission.

She abruptly breaks apart from Zuko, his hands resting on her hips and gives his cheek a flick. Immediately, Zuko assumes the worse.

“Grown taller!” Zuko jerks his hands off her hips like he was burned. “You’re tall now. Well, not as tall as me.”

Katara raises an eyebrow, a hand on her hip and Zuko  _ panics _ .

“Not saying you didn’t grow in other places! You have a few nice form,” his eyes widen even larger. “Agni, I need to stop talking before you murder me…”

Katara finally breaks her stern expression with a smile.  _ There _

“Uh, thanks Zuko,” she says with a laugh.

Relief is plastered across his face. Zuko always seemed to be an open book to her. She flicks him again. His lips twitch downwards.

“Okay, what is that for?”

“You had me all worried!” Katara said, pointing a threatening finger at his nose. “Iroh said you were at the brink of death from all the stress you’ve been having.”

Zuko did the thing Katara absolutely did not expect; he burst out laughing, a handsome, raspy thing that makes Katara’s stomach flip. 

“Uncle always had the flair for dramatics,” he mutters to himself, making his way back to his cluttered desk.

“Well, what about Mai?” Katara says, watching as his knees crack to sit down on the seat that probably has a permanent imprint from being sat on so often.

“What about her?” he says with a shrug, ink pen in hand, scribbling his name on the top documents.

Katara feels her temper bristle. Before she can stop herself, she slams a hand on the desk, a few papers flying at the force. 

“Tui and La, Zuko! Cut the nonsense. Iroh said you broke up and now you just buried yourself in work-”

“Katara!” Zuko shouts, before cooling his anger, his golden eyes shining. “ _ I _ broke up with  _ her _ . I’m buried in work because of Ozai supporters trying to gain power and of the new treaty with the Earth Kingdom. I don’t have time for anything, but my work. I’m the  _ Firelord _ , for Agni’s sake!  _ I don’t get a break _ !”

More hair falls out of his topknot and he pulls out the rest in frustration, roughly placing his crown on the table. Katara can  _ feel _ his tension, the knots in his back, the stiffness of his limbs.  _ I have to help him _ , Katara thinks, then smirks slightly.  _ I know just what to do _ . 

In a fluid motion, she uncorks her water pouch and sprays the mighty Firelord with water. She hears the servant, who has been watching the whole ordeal, let out a gasp. Zuko just peers at her from underneath his wet bangs, steam billowing from him until he is dry.

“For what it’s worth, this is not how I expected his reunion to go,” Zuko mutters, and he runs a hand through his silky locks.

_ Two years did much to cool his temper... _

“You didn’t tell me about Mai,” Katara replies, letting her inner emotions out.  _ No secrets with Zuko… Though apparently he has some from me. _ “Why didn’t you?”

Zuko lets out a short breath out his nose, smoke billowing.

“My love life isn’t of your concern, Katara.”

_ Wrong thing to say! _

“Oh and  _ mine _ is?” Katara growls, a scowl settling on her features. 

Zuko pinches the bridge of his nose.

“That’s not what I meant! I didn’t want to tell you because… you… ugh!” He throws his hands up, sparks flying from his hands in annoyance.

_ That’s the temper I want. _

She splashes him with water again and he glares, the water immediately turning to steam as soon as it reaches his skin.

“Katara…” he says in a warning, eyes glinting dangerously.

She moves to splash him again and he grabs her wrist, transporting her back to pirates and waterbending scrolls.

“Don’t you dare…” he growls, pulling her close, her body straining against the desk, crumpling some papers.

She smiles sweetly at him, kissing the tip of his nose unexpectedly.

“Make me,” she quips, sliding out his grasp and out the door.

Zuko stands frozen for a few moments before a grin grows across his face, lighting up his golden eyes. The chase was on.

Blood rushing in her ears, she runs, then skates with the ice she covers the floors with, searching for a good place for a spar. Golden light filters out of one of the doors and as Katara quickly approaches it, she sees a beautiful garden full of open space and most importantly, a pond of water.  _ Perfect _ .

She turns and rarely dodges a fire blast. Her loose waved hair spirals around her as she turns and sees Zuko’s rapidly approaching form, his feet turning the ice on the floor into water as he rushes towards her.  _ Oh La! _

Sending an ice blast his way that he counters with fire, she rushes into the courtyard. Zuko soon follows. Without hesitation, he kicks, flames erupting from his foot. With a flick of her wrist, the water and fire collide with a loud hiss of steam. Katara wipes the sweat off her nose. She ducks the next fireball and whips the water into eight tentacles around her form. Zuko merely smirks and mirrors her form, blackening the ground as he surrounds himself with flames. They lash out at each other. Fire, water, then steam. 

_ This is what they do. Push and pull to create balance. Ying and Yang to create harmony. Fire and water to create steam.  _

Zuko lost his heavy Firelord robes at some point, leaving him shirtless and Katara removes her own watertribe robe, leaving her with more mobility in just her wrappings. She switches tactics, creating thin whips that resemble Zuko’s fire whips and relentlessly send them his way. A few land, giving him a few cuts and he relates with is own whips of fire, larger and more fluid like water. 

_ They are different yet the same. Mirror images with different paths and lives that so easily intertwined.  _

“Why didn’t you tell me about the Ozai supporters?” Katara yells between fire blasts.

Zuko grunts, swinging his powerful legs around him as he spins on the ground, fire in it’s wake. Katara leaps over the attack and pulls more water from the lake to cool the ground.

“I didn’t want to worry you,” he dodges the spiral of water that tries to loop his feet. “I could handle it on my own.”

Katara’s frustration mounts even higher and she fights even more passionately, unrelenting as she sends wave after water after him.

“You don’t have to handle it on your own! I am here  _ for you _ .”

_ They are the fire. _

She freezes him to the nearest tree, reminiscing of their battle in the Northern Water Tribe and he melts the ice quickly. 

“I know you are,” he says quietly and while she grows more fierce, almost sloppy with her attacks, he grows more fluid and calm, as if an understanding has passed over him.

The tension melts from his body in waves and he revels in the adrenaline of the battle, of being here with her once more.

_ They are the water. _

In one last attack, they both gather their elements close. Katara holds her hands high above herself, summoning a massive wave and Zuko takes a deep breath, channeling his inner fire. At the turtleduck’s startled quack, she sends the wave towards him and Zuko let’s out a roar, fire blasting from his mouth and filling the entire garden in hot steam.

_ They are the steam _ .

Zuko collapses on the ground and Katara beside him. He turns to her, his chest heaving.

“Draw?”

Katara bends the sweat off both their forms and smiles tiredly.

“Draw.”

Then, she lets out a breathless laugh.

“Still stressed,  _ your highness _ ?”

Zuko pauses then just gives Katara a toothy smile, knowing he had been set up.

“Not anymore thanks to you.”

_ The steam is quick to dissipate, but their pull towards each other remained strong. _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I have a few more steamy instances in mind, so stay tuned for some more chapters!


End file.
